


Shop (TWEWY Prompt 15)

by MagicalNerdWarrior



Series: TWEWYTober 2020 [13]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Cookies, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Post-Reapers' Game (TWEWY), TWEWYTOBER 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalNerdWarrior/pseuds/MagicalNerdWarrior
Summary: Wild Kat gets some new menu items.
Relationships: Bito "Beat" Daisukenojo & Bito "Rhyme" Raimu & Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya & Misaki Shiki & Sakuraba Neku
Series: TWEWYTober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950142
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Shop (TWEWY Prompt 15)

"So what do you think of our newest additions to Wild Kat?"

Mr. Hanekoma was sipping a mug of freshly made hot cocoa.

"Eh, hot cocoa is kinda sweet for me Mistah H."

Beat made a face, but his sibling Rhyme smiled.

"I'll finish yours if you don't want it. I love it."

Beat frowned at them.

"Too much sugar ain't good for ya."

"Awww come on!"

Shiki giggled at Rhyme's pouting face.

"Come on, Beat. Let them live a little!"

"Ya one to talk! Ya eating cookies with yours!"

Beat pointed a finger at Shiki, who smirked as she sipped her cocoa and bit into her shortbread cookie.

Beat turned to Neku.

"Phones, back me up yo!"

"Mine's dark chocolate hot cocoa and made with water, so I don't mind it. It's not too sweet."

Neku casually sipped his drink with a satisfied sigh.

"I made that especially for you, Neku."

Joshua came out from Wild Kat's kitchen carrying his own mug of cocoa atop a tray of fresh shortbread cookies.

Neku promptly choked and Beat hit him on the back as he spoke.

"S-Since when do you work here, Joshua?"

"Since I was the one who suggested the new items, Neku. Drinking coffee all the time is so boring."

"How scandalous, Joshua. Keep it up and I might fire you."

Mr. Hanekoma smiled and raised his mug towards Joshua as he set the tray down before planting himself in a chair.

Pulling his mug towards him, Joshua took a small sip and said, "Mmmm…. I'm in paradise."

Neku raised an eyebrow.

"What flavor is your hot cocoa?"

"Caramel. Cookie, Neku? They are only slightly sweet just like you."

"Whatever. How'd you know what cocoa I'd want?"

"An educated guess, Neku dear."

"If I eat a cookie, will you shut up?"

"I will make no such promises."

Neku rolled his eyes, took a cookie, and bit it in half.

"That's good. Tastes like cinnamon or caramel."

"It's a bit of both."

"Mmmm…. I'm so happy!"

Beat gasped as he saw his sibling put down a second mug of hot cocoa.

"Bwahh! Rhyme, you took my drink!"

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this. Wild Kat's menu seemed rather small and hot cocoa is my other favorite drink besides iced coffee.


End file.
